The well-known Smith Total Ankle is a successful prosthetic implant. In such a cup and dome system, a tibial component has, for example, a stem (fin) that is inserted transversely, in an anterior to posterior direction, into a notch cut in the distal portion of the tibia. See, Wright Mfg. Co., “Smith Total Ankle,” 1975, plus engineering prints from 1972. As fine as a provision as it is, a problem with such an arrangement is that in the insertion of the tibial component, force such as by pounding is employed, and the ankle component with its fin may be inadvertently pounded through and past its intended mark.
Smith et al., U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/998,198 filed on Oct. 9, 2007 A.D. and nonprovisional utility patent application Ser. No. 12/287,378 filed on Oct. 8, 2008 A.D., now U.S. Pat. No. 9,486,321 B1, address the foregoing. The specifications of those applications, i.e., the '198 and '378 applications, to include their drawings, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Art in addition to the foregoing cited in the incorporated '378 application includes the following:                Tronzo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,904 (Oct. 15, 1974) for acetabular cup prosthesis.        Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,300 (Jun. 17, 1975). This discloses an articulated two-part prosthesis replacing an ankle joint. Compare, Smith Total Ankle.        Freeman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,489 (Jun. 29, 1976). This discloses an endoprosthetic bone joint device for the talo-navicular joint.        Kinnett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,450 (Nov. 5, 1985). This discloses a total shoulder prosthesis system.        Epinette, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,261 (May 10, 1998). This discloses a trial component for a unicompartmental knee prosthesis for cementless implantation.        Tronzo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,262 (May 10, 1988) with re-examination certificate B1 4,743,262. This discloses an acetabular cup prosthesis.        Hofmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,863 (Jan. 26, 1990). This discloses a hip prosthesis        Cremascoli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,510 (Sep. 18, 1990). This discloses a hip prosthesis structure adapted for easy fitting to the patent coxo-femural articulation.        Bekki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,932 (Apr. 16, 1991). This discloses an artificial bone joint.        Koenig, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,440 (Aug. 6, 1991). This discloses an orthopedic toe joint implant.        Saffar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,059 (Sep. 10, 1991). This discloses a prosthesis for metacarpoealangeal or interphalangeal articulation of the fingers.        Zang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,486 (May 24, 1994). This discloses a non-constrained total joint system.        Whipple et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,469 (Dec. 30, 1997). This discloses a thumb joint prosthesis and related method of implantation.        Kummer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,171 (Jun. 6, 1999). This discloses components for modular shoulder and hip prostheses.        Huebner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,953 (Aug. 15, 2000). This discloses a shoulder prosthesis.        Townley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,647 B1 (Oct. 9, 2001). This discloses a snap-fitting, non-dislocating hip joint socket implant.        Tornier, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,809 B1 (Sep. 24, 2002). This discloses a modular acetabular or cotyloid implant.        Lester et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,255 B1 (Jan. 13, 2009). This discloses a soft tissue attachment system and method.        Burstein et al., Pub No. US 2002/0055784 A1 (May 9, 2002). This discloses composite bearing inserts for total knee joints.        Eisermann et al., Pub. No. US 2003/0208273 A1 (Nov. 6, 2003). This discloses an intervertebral prosthetic joint.        Nicholson et al., Pub. No. US 2003/0233147 A1 (Dec. 18, 2003). This discloses a device for spinal fusion.        Luchesi et al., Pub. No. US 2004/0167631 A1 (Aug. 26, 2004). This discloses a fixation surface for an ankle prosthesis.        Hazebrouck, Pub. No. US 2004/0193268 A1 (Sep. 30, 2004). This discloses an intercalary prostheses, kit and method.        Lester et al., Pub. No. US 2005/0143834 A1 (Jun. 30, 2005). This discloses a soft tissue attachment system and method. Note, the '255 patent.        Serafin, Jr. et al., Pub. No. US 2006/0025866 A1 (Feb. 2, 2006). This discloses ceramic manufactures. Note, paragraph No. 0144; FIGS. 59-64 (ceramic ankle joint ensemble); and so forth.        Pendleton et al., Pub. No. US 2006/0195196 A1 (Aug. 31, 2006). This discloses a modular trial implant with a mortise coupling.        Bachelier, Pub. No. US 2006/0229732 A1 (Oct. 12, 2006). This discloses a femoral prosthesis component.        Long, Pub. No. US 2009/0082875 A1 (Mar. 26, 2009). This discloses a talar implant system and method.        Bertagnoli et al., Pub. No. US 2010/0217395 A1 (Aug. 26, 2010). This discloses an intervertebral implant with a keel.        Landry et al., Pub. No. US 2010/0145461 A1 (Jun. 10, 2010). This discloses instrumentation and a procedure for implanting spinal implant devices.        Benoist, Pub. No. EP 1 707 157 A1 (Oct. 4, 2006). This is corresponds to the Bachelier US '732 publication.        Serafin, Jr. et al., WO 2004/0830 A2 (Sep. 23, 2004). This discloses ceramic manufactures and is the Serafin, Jr. et al. US '866 publication parent.        BioPro, Inc., information (downloaded Mar. 9, 2010):                    1. A. “Great Toe Hemi Implant.”                            B. Brochure entitled, “Hemi Implant.”                C. Brochure on surgical technique, entitled, “Metallic Hemiarthroplasty Resurfacing Prosthesis for the Hallux Metatarsophalangeal Joint,” brochure No. 06053, ca. 1995.                                    2. A. “Modular Basal Thumb Implant.”                            B. Brochure entitled, “Thumbs Up.”                C. Surgical technique brochure, “Modular Thumb Implant.”                                                BioPro, Inc., brochure on surgical technique entitled, “PSL Physiological Stress Loading Total Hip Replacement System Utilizing the Horizontal Platform Supported Concept,” March 1998.        BioPro, Inc., brochure entitled, “The BioPro Ceramic Tara,” ca. October 1997.        Brokenbrough, Orthopedics Today, April 2005, page 60. This reports on decreased pain, but a 25% complication rate with the DuPuy Agility total ankle replacement (TAR).        Easley et al., J Am. Ac. Orthopaedic Surgeons, Vol. 10, No. 3, May/June 2002, pages 157-167. This reports on total ankle arthroplasty.        Espinoza et al., “Misalignment of Total Ankle Components Can Induce High Joint Contact Pressures.” This is an abstract of J. Bone & Joint Surgery Am., Vol. 92, No. 5, May 2010, pages 1179-1187.        Gray, Gray's Anatomy, 1901 Ed., Barnes & Noble, 1995, page 172. This illustrates and identifies bones of the right foot.        Hintermann et al., American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons 72nd Annual Meeting Instructional Course Lecture Handout, Feb. 23, 2005. This reports on then current state of the art for total ankle arthroplasty.        Lamb, J. Bone & Jt. Surgery, Vol. 40B, No. 2, May 1958, pages 240-243. This reports on the ball and socket ankle joint, a congenital abnormality.        Pritchett, Clin. Orthop. Relat. Res., Vol. 466, “Curved-stem Hip Resurfacing, Minimum 20-year Followup,” pages 1177-1185, 2008.        Saltzman, Orthopedics Today, Round Table, April 2005, pages 64, 66, 68 and 70. This reports on ankle fusion and total ankle replacement, making the right choices, how top physicians make the call.        Signal Medical Corp., “SMC Great Toe,” May 6, 2002, engineering drawing.        Smith, Orthopedic Seminars, University of Southern California Department of Orthopedic Surgery, 1972 Vol. 5, Sep. 9, 1972, pages 405-407. This reports on total ankle replacement, a case presentation.        Tornier, Inc., “Salto Talaris™ Total Ankle Prosthesis, 2014.        Wright Medical, “Swanson Titanium. Basal Thumb Implant,” prior to 1999.        